


Candy Heart

by Lyrishadow



Series: A Very Merry Mass Effect  2020 [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: A reunion of sorts and a bit of an announcement to friends.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: A Very Merry Mass Effect  2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043946
Kudos: 2





	Candy Heart

Egan Shepard, Kaidan Alenko, and Tali made their way down to a small strip of repaired and reopened shops.  
"Can't believe this was done so well so fast." Kaidan commented, " They even reinforced the walls."  
"Nice fountain too," Egan added.  
"I can tell you have been spending a lot of time together…" Tali laughed " Egan actually seeing the fountain…"  
"Hey now, I saw the one on the presidium too, just…" Egan shook his head.  
"Guys! Over here!" Joker called from a table in the corner of the cafe.   
"See Joker, told you it was their place," Tali said triumphantly.  
"Commander." Joker said standing as Egan came over "it's good to see you up and around. Much better than last time I saw you, at the hospital.."   
"Joker, it's good to see you too." Egan nodded, there were things that would be said later but this was not the time.  
"Kaidan, you too." Joker added, sitting down "So this is my sister Gunny."   
" Hi there." Gunny was a tall, skinny fifteen-year-old girl, with the same brown hair Joker had and the same cheeky grin as she looked at them.  
"Garrus.." Egan greeted his friend with a handshake, " good to see you."  
"Nice to see you walking around, limping I should say." Garrus nodded at the cane Egan was using " how long?"   
"Long as it takes. " Egan replied  
"He needs to strengthen it. " Kaidan replied quietly " but we have already been assigned a ship for Spectre stuff."  
"Oh, any ship we know?"  
"Yeah, Hackett told me." Joker grinned " apparently you get a full alliance crew."  
"Sounds about right," Egan said as he sat down, Kaidan took the cane and put it under the chairs.  
"We're expecting two more people," Tali informed them. " Let me go flag them down.  
Tali disappeared out the door and Garrus shook his head.  
"That girl is amazing. You know after we found out where you were, Tali insisted we try and get people together. It's really a good thing, a great thing, to see you both."   
"Thanks, Garrus." Kaidan replied, " Besides it makes our announcement easier…"   
Egan nodded and reached a hand to Kaidan. " Let's wait for the others."  
"So you two are still together?" Garrus sounded uncertain.  
"Egan and I?" Kaidan was surprised.  
"Yeah, I mean…" Garrus coughed and shook his head " It's one thing in the heat of battle…"  
"Loco?" James Vega followed Tali inside, long with Steve Cortez.  
"Yeah, James it's me."  
"Gods, we thought you were dead for sure."   
"Thanks, James your vote of confidence is noted." Egan chuckled "good to see you, Steve. "  
"Shepard. " Steve nodded " I was hired to pick Vega up so we can crash Christmas."  
"Well, take a seat, let's have a coffee before we go." Tali pointed the newcomers to two chairs.  
"Actually, we do have kind of an announcement to make," Egan said, nodding at Kaidan.  
"Me? Egan really?" Kaidan sighed, lifted his dog tags with the ring secured on them "We are engaged."  
"Holy crap that's awesome!" James declared as Kaidan sat down with relief.  
"Answer your question Garrus?" Egan asked  
"Yes, well done."  
"Forged in fire…" Gunny stated dramatically " my brother told me a lot about you guys,"   
"Ah." Kaidan blushed, Egan, chuckled.  
" Well, we have a shuttle and the car you were driving." Cortez informed them " who wants to ride where? Christmas at the orchard?"  
"Sorry to interrupt," the waitress came over with their drinks. " we couldn't help but overhear. You are the two human specters?"  
"Yes ma'am," Egan replied curiously.  
"Oh. I really admire you... but we also heard you got engaged." The girl blushed a little as she handed over two candy canes tied together to make a heart. "I.. we wanted to say congratulations."   
The heart was simple, but the thought warmed Egan, he took it with a slight bow of his head.   
"Thank you. Your thoughts are appreciated."  
"Wow, that was sweet," Kaidan murmured as he moved closer to Egan, and the group continued plotting the journey to the orchard.

**Author's Note:**

> Making a Candy heart from candy cane is absolutely easy, if you have 2 candy cane a heart can be formed by making them stay together with a pipe cleaner or something like that. In the shape of a heart and with a pretty ribbon it actually looks pretty nice.


End file.
